Bridal Party
by YoungLove08
Summary: Quinn is getting married! Santana has been invited to be in her wedding, along with their friends Sugar, Mercedes, and Rachel from college. Quinn's older sister is the maid of honor. Santana is excited but a little thrown by the last addition to the bridal party; Quinn's coworker who she's never met, Ms. Brittany S. Pierce. BRITTANA. Three-shot with possible epilogue.


A/N I wrote this on my phone on my flight… might be messy. Sorry not sorry.

Bridal Party

Chapter 1

It's a very drunken phone call she receives on a very late evening when she should be sleeping, but alas Facebook has other plans for her.

She grabs her phone quickly when it starts to ring, praying to not wake her friend, Kurt who is just a few feet away, passed out.

They've had a night out on the beach pier, making friends and watching drink after drink be made by their bartender. She knows she's going to regret staying up this late on their flight home in the morning.

She grabs her hotel room key and her cell phone and dips quietly out of the room, softly closing the door behind her. Once in the hallway, she swipes her phone to the right.

She giggles as she realizes who it is, "Quinn, what the hell are you calling me this late for? Isn't it like 4:30 am in New York?"

"Santanaaaaa oh my gosh I'm so happy you answered I have to tell you a secret but you gotta shhhh and don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Okay, Q. Go for it," she responds with a smirk, figuring it's another irrational phone call from her drunken BFF that won't be remembered in the morning.

"Well it's more of a secret question!"

"What? Just get on with it! I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Will you be my bridesmaid!? Shhh don't tell anyone but I just know you're gonna be one and wanted to ask so shh-shh don't tell."

Santana scrunches her eyebrows as she tries to follow the other girl's rambling.

"Quinn what are you - oh my god! Noah asked you to marry him finally!?"

She hears a giggled "yes" filled with pure joy on the other end of the line and can't help but let her mouth spread into a huge smile.

"Quinn, that's amazing! Congratulations, I am so happy for you!"

She runs a tan hand through her hair as she thinks about how excited she is to get back home from LA and celebrate with her best friend from college. She hears Quinn clear her throat to get her attention again.

"Um scuuuuse me Santana but you have a question to answer," Quinn rattled off with her usual jokingly bitchy demeanor.

"Like it's even a question, Q! Of course I'll be your bridesmaid- I can't even wait. Do you know who else you're going to ask?"

She hears Quinn slurring slightly on the other end, "Welllll, there are a few definites, but I'm having trouble deciding between two others and need your help!"

"Okay, well who do you know for sure?"

"Obviously Sugar and Mercedes." She states like Santana's an idiot for not already assuming... Which she did anyway so Santana just rolls her eyes. Sugar and Mercedes were part of their core group in college and they have all been friends since freshmen year. "And my sister, Frannie... But then here's where I've got my conundrum."

"Ohhh big word, Q," Santana says with wide condescending eyes as if Quinn can see her through the phone.

"Shut up!" She snarks back. "So anyway, you know if I don't put Rachel in the wedding she will kill me." Santana thinks this over and it's incredibly accurate. They all love Rachel but ever since they got out of college they haven't been in contact with her much. Also, she kinda loves to make everything about her. She ponders it as Quinn continues. "But there's this girl, Brittany, that I've gotten really close with at work and she told me recently if she ever got married she would TOTALLY put me in her wedding. I mean, I tell her everything, San. She's like my workplace you!"

"Hey now! Don't go replacing me."

"Neverrr. But you will love her, Santana. She's the sweetest."

"Well there is only one way to solve this conundrum, Quinn."

"Yes! I knew you'd have an answer for me. Whatchu got?"

"This Brittany girl... Is she hot?"

Quinn laughs loudly on the other end and responds with a flirty flair in her voice, "You have noooo idea. Even I find myself staring at her at times."

"Looks like you're going to have to cut Rachel out, Quinn."

Quinn chuckles, "You are such a lesbian. I'll have to think it over more. I'll probably just end up putting them both in the wedding and tell Noah he has to get another friend. But speaking of you being a total single lesbian lady who never seems to want to be nailed down-"

"Now that can be negotiated," Santana interrupts her.

Quinn huffs and continues without acknowledging her, "I was wondering if you want me to give you a plus one? Because we're trying to keep it relatively small and were kinda thinking of only giving plus ones to those in serious relationships - But if you want one you know I would totally give you one!" Quinn rushes through the end almost as if she's nervous to ask.

Santana rolls her eyes and lets out a breathy laugh, "Who the hell would I bring to a wedding? Don't worry about it, Q."

Santana hears someone yelling in the background and then hears Quinn respond with a harsh. "I'M COMING YOU MORON JUST GET NAKED AND I'LL BE THERE IN FIVE SECONDS!" Well that's one way to talk to your future husband, Santana thinks. "Okay cooooool lezzie friend. Immaaaa go have sex with my FIANCEE now! Wooo!"

"Gross. Bye, Quinn. Congratulations, again!"

"Thanks, bridesmaid!"

Santana hangs up the phone and shakes her head. She slides back into the hotel room. Kurt rolls over and asks what's going on.

"Oh, Quinn got engaged! She asked me to be in her wedding." She says grinning.

Kurt responds with a simple, "Cool," before turning over and going back to sleep.

Typical boy. She's excited about the upcoming exchanges that are going to happen with these bridesmaids. She doesn't know Brittany though, but she hopes she's cool. Oh well, she'll have the other girls if not.

She crawls into bed next to Kurt and turns off the lamp on her nightstand. She'll miss California, but she's excited to get back home tomorrow.

Quinn makes it relatively easy to be her bridesmaid, which was shocking news to Santana who had figured she would be bridezilla. Quinn sends them all links to the dresses, tips them off to when there are sales, buys their jewelry for them, tells them to pick their own hairstyle to be done for the day of, and simply asks them to buy nude pumps. Santana couldn't have asked for an easier bride to be a bridesmaid for. They're all so busy in their first years of having a real job and it has been hard to find common time. However, she's really excited to finally see the girls tonight for Quinn's bachelorette party.

Once again, Quinn keeps it simple. Her sister, Fran, stocks a limo full of alcohol and plans a long ride around town before getting to the downtown bars. Before that though, they all meet at the house they're going to be staying at for the night.

Quinn decided to keep both Rachel and Brittany in her wedding, so Santana drives to the house with Rachel, who lives close to her.

As they get close to the house, they hear a piercing honk coming from behind them and they both jump and look back.

Santana cracks up when she sees Sugar driving wildly behind them with a blonde in the passenger seat next to her. Santana sees Mercedes stick her head out the sunroof and assumes she's been sitting in the backseat. They see Mercedes make a motion for them to roll down the window and they do so as Sugar pulls up beside them. Santana thanks The Lord they're on a relatively empty residential road.

"LADIES ARE YOU READY TO PARTY!?" Mercedes shouts loudly and both Santana and Rachel respond with a "hell yea!"

The blonde passenger rolls down her window as they roll up right next to Santana. She's wearing aviators and wicked beautiful smile.

"Hi! I'm Brittany! You must be Santana," she says as she moves her head around to look at the other person in the car. Her face turns emotionless as she adds a monotone, "Oh... and you must be Rachel."

Santana laughs out loud at this and Rachel smacks her with her left hand.

"Yes, I am Rachel Barbara Berry and I am an upcoming broadway star," Rachel responds with arrogance.

"So I've heard," Brittany says with the same blank expression before turning back to Santana, "Now you, I'd like to learn more about. Quinn talks about you nonstop."

The smile on Brittany's face is so bright Santana can't help but stare. Quinn wasn't lying about her being beautiful, that's for sure.

"Um, I-I'm Santana," she says.

Brittany giggles. "I know, silly! We've already established that."

Sugar interrupts them with a loud, "We'll meet you inside, biiiitches!" before swerving away to find a parking spot.

Rachel sighs and snaps Santana out of her trance.

"Well, I will make her love me if that's the way she's feeling now!" She slides her sunglasses down her face, huffs, and crosses her arms, leaning back in her seat.

Santana rolls her eyes but can't help the light feeling she suddenly has as she begins searching for a place to park.


End file.
